A Boy and His OCD
by Sehrezad
Summary: I don’t know how to sum it up. It’s just another ordinary morning in the life of our favourite couple. Or is it not so ordinary after all. CaRWaSh


**A Boy and His OCD**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: I don't know how to sum it up. It's just another ordinary morning in the life of our favourite couple. Or is it not so ordinary after all?_

_Author's Note: Maybe it is not a very good piece of writing but I hope you'll find it sweet. And of course as always, I'm sorry for the mistakes._

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled sleepily to herself while stretching in the warm bed. It was her day off and she couldn't wait spending it with her boyfriend. Away from work and everybody else. Just the two of them.

The thought of him made her realize that she was alone in the bed. Yes, the above mentioned boyfriend wasn't there although she could clearly remember going to bed with him last night. After all, who would forget an extremely handsome guy going to bed with her. Of course nobody.

After sitting up she looked around. In the dimly lighted room she could see his neatly folded clothes in the armchair, minus his trousers. Next to his pile of clothes there were hers as well, folded as always. She smiled. This was so typical of him.

She got out of the bed and went to the shower. In the booth there were their shower gels and shampoos lined up in precise order. After having taken a shower Calleigh didn't put her shower gel back on exactly the same position as it was previously. She liked playing with him like this. She chuckled at the thought of him always setting right them if he doesn't find them in their places. It was simply funny for her.

When she stepped in front of the wash basin with a towel wrapped around her and looked into the mirror over it, a smiling face looked back at her. No, it was not smiling, it was grinning like an idiot. Lately she always found herself smiling to herself whenever she thought of him and their relationship. She couldn't help it but this whole thing felt so good to her. The precisely lined up shower gels and shampoos in the booth, the two glasses with the toothbrushes, of course looking in the same direction, and everything else. She got used to it and to tell the truth, she liked it. She simply liked knowing him in her house, feeling his presence everywhere.

Back in the bedroom she opened her wardrobe and took a look at the clothes in it. Yes, they were neatly arranged just as she expected. Everything had its exact place. And in spite of the fact that originally this wardrobe gave home only to one person's clothes and now it was a wardrobe for two, it all seemed organized. She took out a tank top and a pair of jeans disturbing the order of the wardrobe with this. She didn't care, he will put it back any way, just like the shower gel.

After getting dressed she went down to the kitchen were her boyfriend was already making the breakfast. Only in his trousers. She leant against the doorframe and watched him working. He seemed completely at home in her kitchen. Maybe this was because he knew exactly where to find everything in it. And this wasn't a surprise as he was the one who put everything into their present place. Calleigh laughed out laud at this memory. This was after the first time they tried to cook something at Calleigh's. And it was really just an attempt of cooking as they couldn't find anything in that kitchen. After all she was just a ballistic expert and not a chef. After that incident he decided to make some order in the kitchen and he really did.

Having heard her laugh the boy turned around and looked at Calleigh rather confused. He didn't know what to do with his girlfriend laughing by the door.

"Good morning you, too, honey. Oh, yes, I slept well. Thank you." He said finally reacting to a statement and a question which normally can be expected in a morning but which he now didn't get.

"Sorry babe. I just thought of the day when we first tried to cook here." And with this she continued laughing.

"Oh, I see." He stated with a blank expression. He didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. But finally it dawned on him. "Oh, you mean the day when we couldn't even find the pot to boil some water for the pasta and ended up ordering pizza. Yes it was really funny." He smiled at her then turned back to the food on the stove.

After Calleigh managed to stop laughing, she went to the boy and embraced him from behind burying her face into his back. He smiled to himself as he liked when Calleigh was so close to him. If he could have helped it, he would never leave her side. But of course he couldn't do it so he just enjoyed the moments like this.

"I love you, Ryan." She said into his back.

"I love you, too, Cal." He answered and turned around to put his arms around her. "With all my heart." He added and kissed her head.

At this Calleigh looked up straight into his eyes.

"You know what?" She asked just out of the blue giving Ryan one of her widest smile. Ryan just raised his eyebrows questioningly waiting for her to continue. "Let's move in together!"

Ryan just stood there with an open mouth unable to say anything.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I definitely mean that you should move here." She said enthusiastically with a radiant smile on her face.

"But…" He still couldn't find the words.

"But what? Don't you want to?" Suddenly she seemed unsure and upset, too. Ryan noticed it and quickly added:

"No. I… I mean I want it. Of course I want it. But you know about my OCD and..."

"What about your OCD?" Now she was really confused. She didn't understand why he had brought this up. But on the other hand Ryan knew too well how annoying his OCD could get for other people.

"Calleigh, you know that I clean up every second day, I can't bear if nothing is in their places, I wash the curtains every month and I'm able to clean the windows for a whole day, I iron my socks and…"

"Ryan!" She lost her patience, it could be clearly seen in her eyes.

"Yes, honey."

"Please stop it!"

"I stop it."

"Look around!" He did so but looked back at Calleigh confused. "I don't know if you noticed it but since the first day that you set your feet into this house you are the one who does the house work. I haven't folded my clothes for 8 months and I don't even know where my broom is. So I think that I can live together with your OCD very well. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh!" Ryan began to realize that all of this was true. He did all of the house works at Calleigh without noticing it. And she didn't complain about it at all. A smile began to appear on his face. "In that case, I and my OCD are more than glad to move in with you."

"Then it's settled." She said smiling again then kissed him.

They stood there kissing none of them aware of the food on the stove which began smoking by that time.

They didn't notice their breakfast getting burnt until they separated. But then it was too late. The food was burning. Ryan ran to the pan, grabbed it and threw it into the basin. He just stood their watching the food burning when he heard Calleigh laughing out. Again. He turned around and saw his girlfriend bending on the table and laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" He asked a little bit annoyed.

"What… What about… What about ordering a pizza?" She managed to ask finally.

THE END

_This is the end so now you can tell me what you think._


End file.
